Session 1 Recap
Session 1 Recap - Strangers, Snakes and Storms. Setting: Broken Beacon Inn; Ballinford, Moonglow Lake, Otrin Barony. PC's - * 'Dandy': Gnome Traveller, looking for her Father. * Arik: Sunderlands Orc bartender and Life-of-the-party * 'Goldie': Half-Catfolk Magi (and occasional Tabby-Cat) * Gar-ie: Cursed Stonedweller Orc * Tivram: Free City Elf, Bard, Distorter of truth. One by one the Players arive at the inn. There is a huge storm outside that has attracted wanders and the place is close to full. Aric is working tat he bar. A Kellos priestess arrives with a small escort and they overhear that the Priest is here to meet with a scholar, who is in the only guestroom working tirelessly on a project. The Priest is impatient and tense about the meeting. People dry off at the fire and eat fish-on-a-stick while listening to a bards experimental music. When the bard takes a break Dandy stands up and tells a tale about her father's adventures (which the bard takes notes of). A lightning strike hits the stables outside, causing them to catch fire and everyone rushes to put it out in one way or another. Arik, Goldie and Gar-ie rush out to put out the fire, while Tiurum convinces the Priests guards it's their responsibility to help. Dandy runs to the upper floor and into the Scholars room so she can get to the stable roof directly, but finds two claoked figures waiting outside the window, ready to strike. The assailants are caught off guard and startled when Dandy throws a bucket of piss at them (Quote - "I'm going to throw a bucket of we at them!"), causing one of them to drop a held item. The ball-shaped item bounces off the wall, but before it can hit the Floor Goldie decides to bat it as far away as possible. The Ball lands in a residential home with a magical explosion, and screaming. Goldie, Tiuram and Gar-ie rush to the home to help and find a Giant exotic jungle snake has appeared. Dandy tries to get the Scholar to flee, but he won't leave his books and gets struck by one of the assassins. Dandy attacks one of them (pen through hand) as the Scholar lets out a loud yell - which is heard by other patrons outside. The Priestess arrives and attacks one with magical candle-flame, and Arik crash tackles the other, knocking him out. The snake is attacked by the group in the house, as they make a path for it's residents to escape. None of the attacks leave a mark on the snakes scaley hide, but they keep it confused and unfocused. The MAgi is inadvertently poisoned before casting a banishment spell and sending the snake away. The strain of the poison and the spell are to much for Goldie, and she passes out - setting off her shapechanging curse and transforming into a Tabby cat. Later they regroup and try to figure out what is going on. The decide the cat is the Magi Familiar and the magi has gone away for now. Dandy examins a feather left over by the snake and remembers a tale involving the same sort of magical snake trap. The tale involves the Cult of the Silver Crescent using one in a campaign of terror against another somewhat-shifty group. The story details a sidequest where an agent from the cult has to track down a mysterious figure known as 'Nomon' in order to get their hands on the Snake trap. They talk to the Priest, Who introduces herself as Giada and explains that the scholar was translating a difficult text for her, a prophecy. She is certain that some shadowy organisation wants the prophecy, possibly in service of Waiqar, and that they will try to get it again that night. She offers to hire the PC's as guards till the morning and they negotiate for a payment of 1500 silver, and an Augry casting (To find Dandy's Father).